Compromiso
by Tiwby
Summary: Ruka's engaged with Akatsuki in an arreged marriage. At first, everything seemed to be perfect for him, till Yuuki suddenly left Kaname and things messed up.
1. Engagement

**Chapter One: Engagement **

The two vampires were frost after hearing what their parents had just told them.

She couldn't believe what she has just heard, she was in shock. For him, it was as his craziest dream coming true.

"Yes, honey - said her mother - your father and his have been talking and decided that you were old enough, so it was time.

"But - the girl didn't know what to say.

"We'll give you some time alone, so you can start thinking about it." - This time, it was his father the one who talked.

After that, the four parents went out of the room, leaving Ruka and Akatsuki alone.

"I can't believe it… this is so… suddenly! - Ruka still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's crazy

"Definitely! How… when did they decide something like that? And without even asking!! Omg…

Was the idea that awful for her? He was so happy with it, it couldn't be that bad.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing against you, Akatsuki, but I just can't believe it,

"Well, it looks like definitive, so maybe we should just accept it.

"Excuse me, I need some time alone.

"Go ahead.

Marriage isn't something to joke about, specially if you're a vampire and you live so much longer than humans. She knew that it was quite obvious that someday her parents were going to engage her with someone, but she never expected it so soon.

Ruka sighed. At least it was Akatsuki and not Aidou. Or any other of the night class. How was this going to change her life? Was it okay for her parents deciding without even knowing how she felt about it?

By the other side, there was Akatsuki. He has been in love with Ruka for so long, that this was the best anybody could do for him. He promised himself to take the change and finally do something to make Ruka love him too. He knew her, so he also got some advantage. His time was now.

Being engaged. It was so… And also, with one of her two closest friend. She was so confused. As always, he seemed so calm, but she couldn't help it! Well, it wasn't that bad. He always was taking care of her, protecting her (even when she didn't needed protection). He was nice… and actually he was really hot. The only thing that bothered her was that she wasn't in love with him. But hopefully he would manage to change that.

Akatsuki returned to the room he shared with Aidou.

"Hey! What was it, why were you called.

"You're not going to believe it. My parents arranged me a marriage.

"Wow, hey. What?

"I'm engaged.

"WHAT?! With who? Didn't you told then… well, maybe it's better, so finally forget about…

"It's Ruka.

"Huh?

"I'm engaged with Ruka

Aidou's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ruka? You're so lucky!! This is your chance! Finally!

"Yeah

Finally, after hearing the news, Akatsuki smiled. He was so happy… so lucky.

This had to be the best day of his entire life till now. He was going to marry her! Oh, it was unbelievable.


	2. The Ball

** Chapter Two: The Ball**

As it was almost a tradition, the vampires of the night class were spending their time at Aidou's family vacation house. Well, not all of them, because there were only invited the ones of the nobles families. So it wasn't weird to see them walking alone, as they were almost in their own houses.

It was going to be morning, so everybody was going to bed. They were all in the same room, as they were told about a ball that was going to be hold in a month. They usually attend to this kind of reunions, so why this one was particularly important? They were told that assistance was obligatory.

Almost everybody had left the room, except for Ruka who was waiting for something, Akatsuki who had never left a room if she was still there (who knows, something could happen in that exact moment) and Aidou, who was waiting for his cousin.

"Come on, Ruka, hurry"- Hanabusa said as he knew that if she didn't, he could get stuck there for hours just because of her.

"Um…"

"Something happen?"- Akatsuki asked her.

"I would like to talk to you… if you don't mind.

"Of course not." - He answered immediately- "Go ahead if you want." This last sentence was for his cousin.

"Ok, see you". And he left.

"Are you okay?

"Yes! - She hurried to say- it just…

"It's about the engagement?

How does he always manage to know what she was thinking? Well, maybe it was quite obvious as the new was still fresh. There had been only a week since their parents told them the plan. In that time, she has been thinking about it, and now she really wanted to know how Akatsuki felt, as his emotions were never shown.

"What do you think about it, about we …getting married,

"Actually, I like the idea."

He had promised himself that now on he would say the truth about that theme in particular, no more hiding his feelings. Well, he wasn't going to confess them, but he wouldn't deny them anymore. And if she wanted to know how he felt, he would just say it. After all, they were getting married, so there was no space for lies.

Ruka felt warmth in her heart. _He likes the idea… of marring me? _He has been always so nice to her, she now knew why her parents chose him. By his side, she felt special, no matter what happen; he would take care of her and make her feel loved.

She smiled.

"I'm glad it's you the one I'm marring, we have a good relationship" - Now that she had assumed the idea, she had calmed down.

"I'm glad too; we _do _have a good relationship." - If she knew how "glad" he was…

"Where do you think we're going to live? Are we supposed to buy a house? Or to live in mine, or at yours…

"I don't know, but don't worry. I'll take care of that, and when I know, I'll tell you.

"Thank you."

ººº

They were tired of hearing every single vampire they saw congratulate them. Ok, ok, it was a big new, especially if you count about their family line, but come on! It was really tiring and even stressing!

Now they knew which was the difference between this ball and the others: Ruka and Kain were presented there as engaged. It wasn't an idea anymore; right now it was a fact.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me? How mean! - Ichijou complained.

"We weren't allowed. And anyway, now we're telling you- Akatsuki replied.

"No! No you're telling everybody! Not _me!_

"Are you jealous?" - Ruka was so frustrated with the congrats that her patience had almost reached its limit.

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations!

"Thank you very much, vice president. - Kain wasn't going to let Ruka loose her temper. She probably wouldn't, as she knew how to act in that kind of meetings and she really cared about her public image, but precautions are never enough.

All the night they had to be together, their parents had insisted in that. But as they couldn't really enjoy the ball (they could hardly talk without being interrupted, and it was still kind of awkward the hole situation), they were really happy when the ball ended.

"Thank god! I couldn't keep doing that anymore! - She exhaled deeply.

"Why are you complaining, you love being the center of attention.

"Don't bother, Aidou

"I'm serious! I meant it.

"Don't bother her, Hanabusa.

"Of course you had to defend her, right? Things have been like that since we were little!

"You mean you and me? Because I can't remember Akatsuki being as little as we were.

"What are you trying to say?

"Nothing. It's not like I'm saying that you have been always smaller than Akatsuki

"Hey!

"Please, don't fight

.

After the ball, Akatsuki took Ruka back to her home, as they were not staying at Aidou's anymore. When the vehicle stopped, he went to open her door and offered his hand so she could get of the car easily. At the door, he extended his hand so Ruka would give him the keys to open the door. Of course, he was a gentleman, but anyway she blush a little. Even if she was used to this kind of attention, it was still a nice thing, and now it was her fiancée the one doing it, so somehow things weren't the same.

They passed the gate, and walked to the porch. He opened the door, but before she get inside, she looked at him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to

"Of course I had.

"No"- she said, putting the keys in her purse.

She looked him straight to his eyes. Akatsuki couldn't help it, his face turned red, so he smiled trying to make it the center of attention in step of the color of his face. He loved smiling at her, because she usually smile him back, and her smile was something he really like. This time she did it, but then she took one step closer to him and gently kissed him. It was a kind, short kiss, but that was enough for him to feel he was loosing control. Actually, as he said, she was starting to like the idea of marring him.

She entered the house and closed the door.

He stayed there some seconds, starting to feel kind of excited. As it would be weird if he stays there too long he went back to the car. Good idea, as she had been watching him through the window of the second floor, wondering if he had already left. After she saw him getting in the car, she went to her room.

Once he was inside it, he let some minutes pass while he was trying to calm down. He couldn't believe how agitated he was after one little kiss like that. He felt like a teenager (is not he wasn't, but he felt like a _human _teenager).

Once he got to his house he found his cousin in the kitchen. What was Aidou doing in his house? What was he doing in his _kitchen?_ Well, who cares?

"Ruka kissed me"

"What?! - He let the glass in his hand fall, but Kain managed to pick it before it could crash.

"Yeah, tonight. Ruka kissed me"

He couldn't hide his happiness anymore. How long has he been waiting for that? It was funny how something as foolish as that could affect him so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I got a really hard week =s**

**And sorry for all the problems uploading  
**

**Hope you like it! Please, comment =)**


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter Three: The Wedding**

Ruka was so nervous she couldn't sleep. Two things invaded her mind and didn't leave her alone, but she _had _to sleep. Tomorrow she couldn't be sleepy, and she got to be perfect: she was getting married.

That was one of the thing she couldn't stop thinking; tomorrow she was going to marry one of her two best friends. She was even kind of afraid of what she was suppose to do, because after all this was an arranged marriage, and everybody knows what does that mean: their parents where interest in linking the two families… and also in preserving their status by doing so with their blood. Nobles marry nobles.

She couldn't even breathe normally, thinking what that means indirectly.

She also had to takeher last night sleeping _alone_. Because starting tomorrow she'll obviously share her bed with Akatsuki. That made her felt uneasy. She knew he wasn't going to take advantage of her, but well, they were supposed to do… that. She sighed. What was she going to do? What a hard decision.

The other thing bothering her was also related to Kain. How had he managed to appear in her thoughts so much in such a short time? Because lately he had been jumping into her mind much more frequented than what she likes.

Last night, he had proposed.

Yes, they were getting married tomorrow, and only a few hours ago he had proposed.

_They were in the living room of his house. He had forgotten his jacket, and they were going out, so she waited him while he fetches it. She was clearly not paying attention to him, because he actually got his jacket. _

_But then he appeared, in the middle of the dark room, with a strange expression._

"_What's wrong? Did you find your jacket?_

"_Ruka… - he kneeled and cleared his throat, which has unusually dried - Ruka. Would you marry me? - He said opening a box with the most beautiful and luxurious ring she had ever saw._

"_What?! - He caught her with her guard down. Was he really asking her _that??

"_But Akatsuki, we are already engaged._

"_I know - he stood up - but I never asked you to marry me. I don't want you to, when our daughter when she asks you how did I propose, having to say something like 'your father never did it, we were forced to marry'. So Ruka, would you marry me?_

_He was looking straight to her eyes. It felt weird, but even she didn't want to look away. _

_Had he just said _our _daughter… _your _father (referring to himself)?_

_She didn't utter a single word. She just offered him her hand, so he could put the ring in her finger. She noticed he was breathing faster than normal. Was he really worried she would reject him? _

_He looked at her when the ring was in its place, and he gave her an alleviated smile._

"_It's my mother's ring. It was from my father's mother, and so on. I asked for it time ago, but I didn't have the guts to ask you before._

"_You silly, of course I'm marring you. - That didn't completely calm him. She said she was marring him, not that she wanted. But he had promised himself that lately she would. _

…

Akatsuki couldn't sleep, he was way too anxious to do it. Tomorrow was his big day: the day he would finally marry the girl of his dreams, Ruka Souen… He wanted to be next day already, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Actually, he couldn't believe this day had almost come. Everything was definitely going to be perfect for both, him and her. Last night, he had proposed, and she had accepted. But he still didn't know if she actually wanted to. She had told him that she was ok with it, that she was glad it was him, but still, everything under the context of having to get married, with him or someone else. Well, at least he was her best option. She has told him that if she had had to pick a husband right there, he was definitely her choice.

That made him smile.

But there was a _subject_ bothering him.

From tomorrow day on, they were going to _live _together. When he wakes up, he'll be able to see her pretty face. At lunch time, they were going to go out together. On those boring Sundays afternoons, they would get bored together.

But that wasn't everything.

Eventually, she would drink his blood, she was going to taste his love towards her… she was going to taste _him…_ A chill ran through him**. **How long have we been looking forward that: having her so close to he, her arms around his neck, her head buried between his head and his shoulder… God, how lucky he was.

But he wasn't going to force her to give him hers. Even if he so deeply wanted it, he wasn't going to take it until _she _offers it. And also, he didn't want to taste … that she didn't love him.

That made all the warmth in his heart freeze, and it suddenly felt empty.

It was true, she didn't love him; it was a one-side love. But not for long. He smiled again, with the perspective.

But that wasn't the only thing in his mind. From now on, he would experience intimacy… with _her._

Kain was standing of the door of the church, with his and Ruka's mother. Everyone could see how happy he was, and how nervous, as he didn't want to do anything wrong.

All his classmates were there, and also many important vampires, because this wasn't a marriage of commoners. Then, he was told to go stand next to the altar. His heart accelerated, and he got even more nervous and anxious as he waited for Ruka to arrive.

Suddenly, everyone got quiet, and the musicians started to play the song with Ruka was suppose to make her entrance. He couldn't keep waiting for her to appear on the door. There were probably only a few seconds, but for him they felt as long minutes.

And there, he saw her. Dressed in a glorious white dress, with her hair pulled on a half ponytail, with her long locks falling over her back as a waterfall, and with a beautiful white flower on her head. She looked magnificent, gorgeous, so sophisticated… his heart stopped for a whole minute. Luckily he wasn't suppose to say anything for some time, because he simply couldn't utter even a single word.

She walked to meet him with a bouquet on her hands. And as if all that wasn't enough, to complete the perfect image, the beauty owner of his heart was walking with the prettiest smile he had ever seen in his life. When their eyes met, he couldn't hide his own anymore, showing everybody his perfect white teeth.

At the dinner party, everyone was talking about how beautiful Ruka looked and how happy Akatsuki did. They were greeting their guest, when suddenly Ruka started feeling not so right.

She was in front of the mirror at the bathroom, drinking water, trying to feel better.

"Ruka! Are you all right?

"No… No! I can't keep like this!!

"Calm down, honey, everything is going to be all right.

"I know! I need some fresh air

And she left the room to go outside. She seated on some steps and buried her face in the fabric of the dress, on her knees. She took deep breath, trying to calm down.

She knew why she was like that. This last month, she had been really calm down, too much for how she usually was. And now, all the anxiety, all the nervousness, were making their appearance. This wasn't the time, but she couldn't do anything about it.

There, she heard some footsteps. Breathing loudly, she turned her face to see her now-husband-ex-best friend standing there.

"I- I'm sorry- she said. Tears where now rolling through her face showing no compassion with her make up.

"It's ok, Ruka- he said, sitting next to her

"No! It's not! Why everybody says that! I'm sorry, but I can't do this

"Do… do what

"This! Us! Getting married!!

"Ruka, calm down, please. Just breathe. - And as a matter of fact, she started to calm down, but only a little- "Look, Ruka. I know you're upset and scared, but everything already happened. We're already married. Ruka, look at me - and he pulled up softly her face so he could see her expression. - Ruka, it's me. I'm not going to let you get hurt, not even regret about this. Haven't you told me that you were ok with this? That you were glad that you were marring me? - Ruka nodded- "Then, where's the problem

"I don't know. I just fall apart. I know rationally that everything is going to be al right, but I can't help this feeling, this sensation suffocating me.

"Come here - He hugged her- You can trust me. Everything's gonna be ok. Just trust me, ok? - Ruka looked up at him and nodded- It's all right, and it's ok to feel this way. It's gonna cease, I promise.

…

"Where have you two been? It's time for the waltz!

"I'm sorry, it was my fault - Akatsuki said. Ruka was in front of him, his right hand with her right hand, and his left one with hers. He raised both, Ruka's and his own left hand, and he kissed hers - but we are here now.

"Okay, hurry! Hurry!

And the music started.

The party was amazing. Ruka, feeling better, insisted on staying at the party, so they left when the sun was already up. Only there, she accepted she was really tired, so she told Akatsuki. It had been a really tiring day. Physically and emotionally, so when they arrived to the room at his mansion where the party was been held, she went straight to the bathroom to take her bride dress of, and change it for her nightgown.

Akatsuki let her. He knew how destroyed she was. Really, women were amazing. To be able to dance with those shoes all night long…

While Ruka was in the bathroom changing and preparing to go to bed, he realized he hadn't brought any pajama. Actually, we wasn't use to wear any, as he usually slept with only sport shorts.

As it was his house, he knew he had some in a room near, but he was 100% sure that there weren't any pajama for his size. He hoped Ruka wouldn't matter.

When she came out from the bathroom, she saw him half naked and freaked out. What was he doing?

As he heard her, he turned around and smiled at her, to then go to the bathroom as he also needed to prepare for sleep time.

Ruka stood there for some minutes, trying to fight sleep. After that, she opened the side of the bed she wanted. But then she stopped. Will be Akatsuki okay with that? What if he also wanted that side?

She was still wondering, when he came out. God! How fast! But of course, as he didn't got any make up to clean up from his face. He walked to her, and letting his hands rest at her waist, he kissed her on her cheek.

Then, she realized the situation… it was their wedding night! And of course she new what that was supposed to mean.

"Um… I'm really tired - she said, trying to postpone the almost inevitable situation. How fool she had been! They were in _their _bedroom, and she was standing in front of _their_ bed, the one they were supposed to share. She started to breathe faster than usual.

"I'm also tired. - He looked at the bed - So, you prefer this side? I don't really care which is mine.

"Well, yes. I was ho-hopping this could me mine.- The words on her throat were trapped.

"Okay then - and he kissed her cheek again.

"Um-

"What is it

She couldn't believe she had actually made a sound. She was hopping he would just walk to his side of the bed and get inside, but she had to utter something to caught his attention.

"No- nothing. Just ignore it

Akatsuki sighed.

He knew what was bothering Ruka. How wouldn't he notice, if he had known her for almost his whole life. He could even smell her nervousness and her face showed how troubled she was inside.

He, by the other hand, was completely anxious, but he wasn't going to let his own desires get over Ruka's wish.

"Ruka, remember I told you that I wasn't doing to you anything you didn't want to? - she nodded. - Then just relax. We don't have to follow any of …what we're supposed. Really, Ruka, just calm down. This day you have been so freaked out, now it's time for you to finally rest.

Ruka sighed. "Thank you, Akatsuki. I wasn't prepare for… that, you know?

"I do. So now just get in and try to sleep.

She was so relief. Of course, how long was she going to keep on that silly state she was? She had married Akatsuki! The one who had always been there for her! The one who puts her own safety before his. The one who had been her support all her their life.

"Thank you, Akatsuki. I do appreciate it. And not only this, I appreciate all you have done for me all this time.

"It's a pleasure

He felt a bit disappointed. Deep inside, he wanted to, at least, touch her and kiss her in a romantic way, but it was okay. He got plenty of time to do that, he could wait until she was ready.

She got inside, and she adopted a fetal position, leading her back to Kain. She couldn't even close her eyes, but he didn't need to know that. So the best was that he could only see her back.

When he got inside, she immediately realized, not only because the bed moved, but also because his warmth started to warm the bed. Her arms were really cold, so she put the blanket all over her body, with only her head being visible.

She was thinking about how embarrassing had been disappearing with Akatsuki at the party, when she felt her hair being touch. By her side, Akatsuki was playing with her now free hair. At first, she felt all the typical sensations which made her move a little, but then she leave herself enjoy it. Everyone, specially the ones with long hair, knows how pleasant it is when someone plays with your hair. She felt him moving closer to her.

She closed her eyes, ready to let herself sleep, when his hand moved from her hair to start stroking her left arm, the only one that wasn't under her pillow.

"You're cold

"Only a little.

"That's not okay.

He run his hand through her arm up and down softly, trying to get her warmer. It felt strange at first.

Little by little, it wasn't his hand anymore, only his fingers. That made Ruka fell things she had never felt before. It was like when you touch your arm lightly, but not the same. Because now it was a _man_ the one doing it. And he was her _husband._ But she knew Akatsuki wouldn't take advantage of her, so she let him continue. Then, he moved his fingers to her back, and when he get to the base of her neck, it felt even better, not to mention when he reach her ear.

Ruka let a growl escape, and when she realized she moved uncomfortable.. How embarrassing! Kain laugh a little. But as she keep moving trying to get comfortable, he took his hand from here. She caught it immediately.

"Please, keep it.

That surprised him, but in a good way.

He had been enjoying not only the possibility to be near her in the dark, all calm down, but also being able to touch her like that. And now he knew she also enjoy it. That made him feel a sudden joy.

So, as she had asked for it, he was definitely going to keep doing it.

But this time, his hand didn't touch her arm or her back; he touched her neck under her face, to stop only a few centimeters from where Ruka's sleeping wear started.

Her eyes opened rudely. What was that that she had just felt, when Kain had touched under the base of her neck? It was so wrong to let anyone put his hands so near he exclusive female part of her body, but it also had felt so damn good.

Well, who cares, as Kain had taken one again his hand from her. But then she felt it, touching her thigh.

Oh, he was crossing the line of what he was suppose to do, but it let her feel so much pleasure that she also didn't wanted him to stop. He was her husband after all, so it couldn't be so wrong if it was him the one who had placed his hands on her thigh.

He moved his hand through her flesh, and she could hardly control herself. Luckily she had her back faced to him, because she couldn't let him see her red cheeks and her confused face.

He got even closer. Now, she was aware of every move he did, however subtle it was, 'cause her back now was touching his chest.

She ignored that voice telling her to pull him back, and enjoyed being this close to him. She knew it wasn't ok because she was enjoying having a warm body with her, not having _him_. But she also knew that if it was someone else, she wouldn't let him proceed this far.

He could take in her soft scent, her warmth, and hear her soft breathe. It felt so right when he touch her, and knowing she also wanted the physical contact, made him feel even better. It was as if all his efforts during his whole life to get near her, to get into her heart, finally were reporting a pay back.

He had never done anything for her hopping to receive something back, but to actually get it made the whole thing hardly being able to be overcome.

And then, she shifted her pose. Now, she was lying with on her back.

She felt Kain's body against her left arm. And he moved his hand to touch her stomach. Every single move he made sent Ruka a new wave of pleasure.

And suddenly, their eyes met. He got such a strong look in his eyes. Ruka immediately knew that for him it wasn't only something carnal. Maybe, he was glad that she was enjoying both, his company and touch.

She moved a little again, and then something happened so fast that she couldn't get it at first.

Kain have moved over her, kneeling with each knee at each side of Ruka, his arms extended, with his hands resting at each side of Ruka's head.

Now she consciously noticed that her husband was in her bed only wearing sport shorts. His bare chest, now at her eye sight, was firm and perfectly sculpted. Physically talking, Kain's body was _perfect_.

That last thought scared her. But she didn't got time to do anything, as she found that now he was kissing her neck, her arms… and now his right hand had been placed on her tight and made her leg bent to the side of Akatsuki's leg.

Her breath got faster, the same of her heartbeat.

But she wasn't the only one.

Akatsuki himself could hardly control himself. Since Ruka didn't push his hand away from her leg the first time he touch it, his self control had being ceasing more and more, as she keep letting him touch her. Now, his whole mind was focusing in being careful so he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't really pay any attention to anything else, apart from how good everything felt, and how perfect the moment was.

Now, they were kissing passionately. Ruka had let herself free, as this was only natural between couples, and now her wild side was showing, kissing him hardly, with her arm around his neck, an the other touching desperately his naked chest.

It was everything so perfect, he was giving her his love in the best way he could think, when he completely lost control.

"Ruka…-there pass some seconds where she could only hear his hard and passionate breathe- Ruka, I love you.

He kept kissing her lips, but now her didn't follow his.

She was froze. Had he just said he _loved _her? She couldn't believe it.

There were only two options for Kain's words. The first one, was that now he had lost his control over himself an his emotions, and he had spoken his heart without even noticing. But the second, if it was true, it would hurt her so deeply.

The second option she could thought while receiving Kain's passionate stroking, was that he actually said it completely conscious. In their biology class, the teacher had told them that, during sexual relations, the best way to turn a women on was saying beautiful thing at her ear, such as "you're the prettiest girl a ever known", or, the best sentence, "I love you". That's why the teacher had told the girls to always be cautious, because it could make them loose control, which wasn't allow, specially because they were nobles.

Akatsuki, her friend… she couldn't believe he had used the sentence for the second purpose. Of course not, he wasn't that type. But then… why? Because she also couldn't believe he felt that way…

But she had seen the truth in his eyes.

"Akatsuki - she said, pushing his head away from head.

He stared her confused. Actually, he wasn't really thinking; he had given himself to his love and desire.

"Akatsuki, please stop.

And she pulled him away from her, and locked in the bathroom for long time, to only leave when she was sure he had calmed down and fall asleep.

At the party, everyone danced till it was too bright from them to stay without getting burn.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I love reviews.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but this was a super-extra-large chapter =)**


	4. Being Married

**Chapter Four: Being Married**

Being married is not an easy task. Apart from all the good things it brings, it also involve some others not so good. And it's not only because it means sharing almost everything, including those stuff which are really hard to let other even touch them, but it also mean scarifying yourself and some of your daily life's things in an attempt to adjust to your partner's life. And for Kain, that was a specific tough task.

He didn't really matter to stop doing things which could bother Ruka, or scarifying something for her, but he needed to know what to give in up so he could do it. And at that specific point he had won it difficult.

Without taking into account that she had to sleep at least nine hours daily (she usually sleep much more than needed), she didn't seam to follow any schedule at all for his surprise. Some days, she would go to sleep really so early, and other so late that he fall asleep while waiting for her to come to bed. The second case was the most common. And the sleeping time involves everything.

As at the first month none of them went to work, he wanted to adjust his day to hers. So when he woke up, usually before her as he didn't even know at what time she had gone to sleep, he waited for her to wake up too. But she was kind of lazy, so after waking up she likes to spend about an hour just lying down. He used that time to take a bath and prepare breakfast, which of course he brings Ruka's to her bed.

Later, while she was bathing and stuff, he makes the bed and put the room in order, as they hadn't hire someone for the task jet.

And then, when she got out the bathroom, she takes her daily blood tablets.

This day wasn't the exception. When she got out from the bathroom, she put the tablets on a wine glass and waited them to completely dissolve. He couldn't help it; that was the worst part of the day, so he put a disapproving face.

"What" - Ruka said, annoyed as he usually do it.

"Nothing"

"Come on, why you are making that face.

"What face?

"Arg. Forget it.

Looks like today she wasn't in a good mood.

"Honey," - yes, he loved to call her like that, because it reminds him how their relationship was now- "what do you think about today going out on a picnic?

"I like the idea. We could also invite Hanabusa and the others.

"Well, actually I wanted it to be a little more… private, at least for today.

"Oh!

Marriage involves two people, and Ruka knew that.

She also makes some sacrifices sometimes and also wanted to please Kain, but maybe not for the same reason. Anyway, she was well raised, and she was taught to be a good wife.

"If you want it like that… I don't really care.

The first month was like a long honeymoon, or better like vacations. Because in a honeymoon they would be alone, but that was not the case. Every night they had a social event to attend or, if they didn't, then they got visits. And Kain was a bit tired of that, as he couldn't spent time alone with Ruka, and that was what he wanted most: to kiss her, to hug her… and when she was ready, to proceed further. But if they didn't spend time together, how was she supposed to ever get ready!

When they arrived early in the morning after the whole day, she walked straight to their room.

"Ruka?

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep right now.

"At this time?

"Well, it's not like I have something else to do.

"But, I thought we were going to see a movie… together

"Can't you watch it alone? - He frowned- Or can't you wait 'till tomorrow?

"I rent it three days ago. I'll have to return it today afternoon.

"Ok, then watch it alone, I don't mind.

"But you said you really wanted to see it.

"I'll rent it some other time; right now I'm really tired

"Okay, then I'll go to sleep too.

"No, please. Don't change your plans because of me.

"I don't mind

"Come on. You'll make me feel guilty.

"Ruka… if you want to sleep alone its ok.

"It's not that

"Then what is it! All these past two weeks you have been going to sleep so late that I can't wait you awake. And today, when we actually have kind of plans, you're going to bed early? It's frustrating! I want to spend time with you!

"And we do!

"Quality time. Like before getting married. Are you afraid of being alone with me or something?

"Don't be ridiculous.

"Ruka… -he sighed- Okay, good night.

"Don't be mad at me

"I'm not. It's just that I don't understand you. All these years I thought I did, I was even able to read you often! But now… things have changed.

"Akatsuki…

"It's ok, it's my fault. Maybe I got so happy with the marriage and everything that I became too selfish, and I stopped paying you attention.

"That's not true. You're always there for my whims. You're everything but not selfish

"It's so confusing… I'm confused

"Don't be - she hugged him- Let's go to bed. Together."

"To bed? And the movie?

"We got a TV in our room. Do we have to watch it on a couch? Can't we do it on the bed?

He smiled. Sometimes she was so adorable…

They both changed into pajama and Kain sat down on the bed, resting his back at the back of it, and Ruka sat next to him, with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, while one on his was placed on her back, both hugging. But when the movie finished, she returned to her usual position, staring at the wall, and with him staring at her back. As he didn't know what he had done wrong on the wedding night, he hadn't try again to do anything, afraid he had hurt her in some way. It has been so hard for him when, on that night, she left to, actually, lock her in the bathroom, protect from _him_. He had waited and waited, but she never came out. And next morning she acted like before the engagement.

Because between the announcement of it and the wedding, she had let him inside the cold wall that keep her safe from a possible emotional harm. She had also been more caring, more loving. She hugged him and kissed him by her own initiative, and also accompanied him to many stuff just to spend time together. He had thought that she was starting to like him, to fell in love.

But after the wedding night, he was pulled outside that wall once again, staying alone in her emotional world, and acting cold towards him, the same as to everyone. The only one before him that had had the honor had been Kuran Kaname.

Afraid of having hurt her, now he content just with watching her sleep.

…

Next morning it was as always.

But when she put the blood tablets on her glass, Akatsuki grumbled.

"Ok, what's wrong. Everyday you do something to show your disagreement of me taking the tablets. I need to feed, you know?

"Yes, you need blood - he answered calmly, as usual.

"Then where's the problem!

"That you don't take blood. You take those… pills

"Oh! Then should I go hunting so I can have real blood?

"No

"Then stopped it! I take them because I need them, not because I want to. They don't even taste that nice, you should know. And would you mind to refer to them as tablets? When you say pills you make it sound as if I was taking drugs.

"Because for me it's almost the same.

"Then what should I do? - This was simply ridiculous.

"Take blood… - and before she could say anything, he added - … from me.

"What? - She thought he was joking, but he was serious.

"Yes, Ruka. I want you to drink from me.

"Don't be silly. I'm ok with these.

"But I'm not - he said staring straight to her eyes- I want you to take my blood. Can't you see it? - The last sentence sounded as if he was somehow hurt; she could identify the pain in his voice.

"And you want… mine? - She felt insecure.

"No! No… - he hurried to say, so she could not have time to think the opposite. - I just want you to drink mine. I'm sick of seeing you taking pills for survival! You should take my blood instead. - She was hesitant. …Or… is it that you don't want it?

_God, Please! Everything, but not that. Blood was the best you could give a vampire. If she didn't wanted his… if she didn't like it, or feel tempted by it… No. She _had _to; she was a vampire after all!!_

"Of course not! - His eyes widened, full of horror - I mean… yes! No!

"Ruka? - He was so worried

"Of course I want it - she said trying to explain her - You smell so delicious, you're body is so hot… How could I possibly don't want… it?

She blushed… How embarrassing!! How could she say something that!! Oh, she really wanted earth to hide her.

And there he was, looking as if she had said him one of the best compliments. He stood up, and took the glass from Ruka's hand. It was true that he had been waiting her to _ask_ for his blood, but as she hadn't even considered it, he had to give up. Maybe some day she would.

"Akatsuki?

"Come on, you don't need this anymore.

He lowered his head and moved it to the side, so his neck could be more easily reached by her.

"Oh, - now she was totally nervous - can we start tomorrow? I mean, we should do this in the morning, before going to bed. It's something too intimate to do it in a rush or some…thing

WTH was wrong with her! What had she just said!! Ok, that was what she thought, but how could she told that to her friend, to her _husband_? It was like inviting him to, after drinking, something _more_.

And he was paralyzed for the sudden invitation. Did she really want to do it in that context? Because if she drinks now, it would be something daily. But if she does it before going to sleep, in their room… well, it was totally something different.

"Please, don't misunderstand me" - Was that… sorrow? what he recognized in her voice?

…

That day, he acted so clumsily. The truth was that he couldn't focus in anything different of the fact that he was giving her his blood that night. After so many years, she was going to bite him. So of course he didn't really pay attention to anything!

The day passed really slowly. He stared at his watch every five minutes, hopping the day to come to its end, or the almost end. At 5 o'clock he decided to try doing something, as he was about to lose his sanity. Weeks ago he had decided to give a try to cook, so now he picked a recipe book and started studying it.

When sleeping time arrived, he had almost gone mad. Studying didn't take his whole afternoon, so the hours right before it he had been getting more and more anxious. And he couldn't help it as many questions attacked him without compassion. _Is she going to like it? Is Ruka going to like the taste of _my_ blood? And where will the situation head… Will she just drink it and then go to sleep, of should I try again? Maybe, after drinking my blood, she would accept my affections and even return them… or maybe she'll run away from me again? Would she really reject me? _How confusing, his mind wasn't acting clearly; everything was a mess inside it. He wasn't even thinking grammatically correct!

Why couldn't his mind leave him in peace? 'Cause because of that, he got even more nervous, and looked forward _the_ time even more. And he was sure that, when she drinks his blood, they would somehow show.

Yes, he had to control himself. Specially while she drinks. Because, even if she was clearly going to see how much he love her, he didn't wanted her to find out also how much he _wanted_ her, to be with her ,and to share the most intimate-perfect moment.

Yes, of course he wanted that: he has been in love with her from who knows how long. Being betrothed with her had open not only his opportunities, but also allowed himself to consider a romantic relationship with her for real. And getting married had been the perfect opportunity to open the last door, as while being engaged their relationship actually had already headed that other direction. But he hadn't opened the door yet. And he had been looking forward that: to open the door which was going to consummate their love.

But finally, the time had come.

Ruka was already in her nightgown; he hadn't change yet as maybe he would have to bath later (who knows, the blood could drip down his neck… but maybe he should bath before? After all, _Ruka_ was going to bite him, also probably to lick his neck, so he should be as perfect as he can).

Even if earlier she had looked so nervous, now she was calmed down and serenade. How he wished to be like that too. Because it didn't matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't help and he had almost loose control. He, who was so used to keep shut his emotions.

"Akatsuki… are you ok? I thought this was what you wanted.

"Yes, it is. Just ignore me

"Ignore you? Come on. Even if I want to, I'm sure it's almost impossible.

"Ruka…

He was standing in the middle of the room, but Ruka took his hand and headed to the bed, where they sat down. She was very close, but she was avoiding looking at his face. He could tell she hasn't really realized what she was going to do. As she had taken her pills in the morning, she clearly wasn't going to bite him for survival, so she was going to do it merely to please him. But sharing blood wasn't something to take that lightly. But as Kaname-sama had bitten her long ago and it didn't really mean anything to him, he was sure she hadn't fully realized its meaning.

No. Even if he had waited that moment so desperately, he didn't wanted it to be like that.

He wanted her to take his blood for her; because of thirst or because, even better, she wanted him-it, but not because of he wanting it. Actually, even if no many see it, Ruka usually do many things for him, but silently. But he wasn't going to allow her to do something like that for him. Not _that_.

"Ruka…"

How hard he was battling inside him… Even his voice was husky. One half wanted Ruka to bite him, to take his blood, and he wanted it bad. But the other once said no, as it was just exposed.

.

He still hadn't told Ruka that he didn't wanted her to bite him just to please him, so she was proceeding. One hand was placed on his chest; the other one holding his jaw, under his ear, which was between her forefinger and the centered one. Her head was at the whole between his head and shoulder, and her fangs had already made contact with his skin, even if she hadn't bit him yet.

"Ruka"

Come on, couldn't he say anything different from her name? But she was fully occupying his thoughts!!

At that moment, she felt something wasn't going on right, so she took her head from his neck. But while doing it, her fangs accidentally cracked the flesh from his neck, and two blood drops appeared there. Also, some of it had been left on her fangs, so Ruka licked it. And it was all he needed to be sure.

At the very moment her tongue had touched the blood resting in her fangs, her eyes had turned into an intense crimson color, showing him that, even if she hadn't ask for it and she was about to do it for himself, she still felt tempted by his blood, by _him_.

"Come on, proceed.

And so she did. Softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and now she licked where her fangs had scratched it.

This was bad. Because it doesn't matter how hard he tried to control himself, he couldn't stop the wave of pleasure that that simply tact had sent to his head.

How had he thought he could handle it! If he hadn't been able even when Ruka had kissed him so lightly on the night of that ball, some month ago. It was true that now he was more used to her touch, but since the last month he had hardly get near her while being alone, it was as if he had never touched her.

He started to breathe more deeply, wishing that it would help. But when he thought it was working, she bit him.

It was a gently, caring bite, but that didn't help at all. _He _couldn't help it, as he felt excitation invade his body. Every single sip she took was so stimulating, that even if he fight against it his body got hard. But not everything was lost. He still had managed to control the arousal so it wouldn't expose him so embarrassingly. Because he knew it would scare Ruka, and that was the last thing he wanted.

But controlling himself in that way made him lost control over other things. How does she manage to drive him crazy so easily? Because yes, in one second he hadn't notice he had already laid Ruka on the bed and laid himself over her.

And then he realized that it had been the same that fatal wedding night when she had left him scared. But she hadn't made any sign of disagreement to his actions; not then, not now. So he decided to make use of all his strength to control himself of doing something else that could scare her.

He was pressing lightly his body against hers, when she stopped drinking. Something has gone wrong? Why did she stop? It was because of him… again?

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I don't want to drink too much that you'll get dizzy. I already had more than what I'm used to, so I prefer to stop now while I can still control myself.

_You don't have to!!_ He screamed for himself.

But even if she had stopped drinking, she hadn't pushed him away. Good sigh. So he let his guard only a little bit down. And it was enough to make him speak his mind.

"I've been waiting for so long for you to take my blood…

Mentally, he slapped himself. Stupid!! Stupid!!

But it was too late. Ruka had already got the whole situation. Exactly, how long has he been in love with her? Because even if she could taste his usual smell, characteristic of him, over all, she tasted his love for her… how strong, fervent and passionate it was. Yes, now she realized how fond he was of her, and how much he had been suffering this last month when she had strayed from him again, going back all the progress done the months before the marriage. But still he didn't regret it. She also noticed how patient he had been, not only this last time, but his whole life, waiting for her to notice him.

Just how much could she learn just by drinking that little? That was one on the reasons of why it had been so hard to stop. But also that was what had helped her to do it, as she got scared of just how important she was for him: she was his whole world. The others were just a small addition.

She hadn't notice that before, and she hadn't expect it. She couldn't believe it, she felt completely lost. How long had they been friends? And all this time he had been searching for a possibility to get into her heart. And there she noticed how fond of him _she_ was. She cared about him way too much than others… and now that she knew how strong he felt for her, her own feelings got stronger, and she felt more secure than ever.

Yes, she was going to reply him for all these years. She was going to throw herself into this rising feeling, and let Akatsuki guide her and protect her. With him, she felt dear, as she had never felt before.

He was laying over her, with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run away, not anymore.

And with that, his passion was unleashed.

That night, after Ruka fall asleep between his arms, he stayed awake thinking.

For now, it was ok if she asks for his blood just to please him. Blood was way too much better than the tablets, so if she keeps drinking his, later the pills wouldn't be enough, and then she'll need him. And she would ask for his blood because she would want it, not for him or survival, as the pills will be still there at her disposition.

He knew it was wrong to fell that way, but whatever! He wasn't a saint, and he wasn't pretending to be one. And, was it that bad to want Ruka to want him? She was his wife after all; she was supposed to do it. And not only his blood.

But he knew he was just trying to convince himself. Maybe he should warn Ruka? But she was too stubborn; she would probably say that she could stop whenever she wants. Yeah, but his blood sooner or later would be like alcohol or cigarettes for her, and she wouldn't be able to leave it even if she wants to.

With that last thought, he felt a bit evil.

Because Ruka hadn't told him how she really felt. She had just given herself to the heat of the night, he thought; to the heat of the situation. But still, it was so perfect. He had been able to hug her as much as he wanted. He had been able to kiss her until his lips had hurt... He had been able to _love_ her.

It was so wonderful to have her that close, because their proximity couldn't be allowed outside marriage. He was hugging her after the night when she had discovered his love towards her. For her, it was simply wonderful to have someone like him besides her; to be trapped in his embrace. He was lost in the warmth of Ruka's body. And they sleep till very late, hugging each other.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Now, even if I got more time, I don't know how long it would take me to upload. But I'll try to do it soon. Sometimes I forget to update, so feel free to remember it. I have just end it, so if its too repetitive or something, please, tell me.  
**

**Next chapter: Deep Wounds**

**See ya!!**


	5. Deep Wounds

**Chapter Five: Deep Wounds**

He woke up as everyday: tired, emotionally destroyed, but with hope. When he got out of the bathroom, he put his tablets in his wife's wine glass, and waited ´till they completely dissolved. He was completely alone, when the door knock.

"Come in"- he said, with his voice empty of any emotion as it has been since about one month ago, except from when he talked about her. Aidou, who was staying in his house, came in.

"Hey cuzz, how are you today"

"I have a good feeling… today… maybe…" - he shut, as his voice broke.

Aidou was so worried for his cousin… he had lost his life. He only leave his house to work and to buy only the necessary to live. Last week, when a human woman had tried flirting with him, he had stopped her in the act, politely as always, but clearly giving the message that he wasn't interest. How could he? He had married the love of his life. It doesn't matter what she do, he would love her _forever_.

"Come on, get ready. Today I'll take you to work, and we're having lunch together at this new restaurant, ok? I'll pick you. Don't be late.

"Whatever"

Whatever, as always. He had never paid any attention to anything he suggest since last month, since that fatal day.

Aidou sighed. "Ok, just hurry" and he left the room.

.

.

.

That afternoon Shiki and Rima were at Kain's house, as always.

They visited him daily, without miss. Now, they were sitting at the living room, while Hanabusa and Akatsuki were in the kitchen.

"Dude, wake up. You seem tired.

"Cause I am.

"Of course you are!! You work so hard everyday… then you leave as soon as you can, to come here and continue working.

"Of course. I have to work so I can give her everything she needs.

"Everything _she_ needs, everything _she_ wants… come on!!

"Come on _what_

"Don't you thing it's a little too much? That maybe you should do things for _you, _and not only for her_? _You're suffering, Akatsuki!! I see you slowly, painfully dying everyday, and you keep waiting. You think I haven't noticed how you, everyday, leave her a message if she comes while you're working?

"I don't remember ever _hiding_ my messages.

"Wake up, Akatsuki!! She's not here anymore!! She left!!

"But she's coming back!! I know she is going to come back here, with me.

"Stop dreaming!! You _hope_ she will come, but you don't know.

"I do

"No!! Open your eyes! - he sighed. It wasn't the first time they fought because his stupid idea of she coming back - Ok. Can you at least think that she _will_ come back?

"No, because she IS coming back. No matter what.

"Come on!! She _left_ you to run away with someone else!! To live with the love of _her _life: Kuran Kaname., the pureblood. She didn't even think of you. She just left, she run away, without even considering the harm she would do you.

"It was her dream, she went to fulfill it. But then she'll see that she belong with me, and right there she is going to come back.

"Know what? I don't care!! I'm tired of trying to make you see reality!! You're crazy!! Insane!! Waiting for that betrayal girl to come back…

"You can say anything about me, but I won't allow you to insult her!! She loves me as much as I love her! She left to close that chapter, so then she can come back and never regret of anything, never been able to think "what if…"

"Come on! This is too much, even for you"

"No, it's not. I know she loves me!! She has too… - he had to shut, as tears came to his eyes as everyday while he was supposed to be sleeping. He couldn't resist it anymore.

"No I- I'm sorry. Akatsuki…

"You know? Just leave. No, better, say sorry to Shiki and Rima, that I'm too tired and I'm going to sleep. Can you do that?

"Of course

"Thank you" - and with that, he left the kitchen.

"I can't believe this!! He's so… Arg!! Why can't he see that she's not coming back? That she has always been in love with Kuran Kaname, and now that she has the chance to live with him as her lover, she would never come back!!

"You should be more understanding" - Rima answered him

"Even more? You two just come here to visit him, you're not _living_ with him!! He has already ceased doing everything he used to, just to work and wait her. He keep saying "I have to work for when we're together again, so I can spend my time only with her, without working or anything else, 'till she get tired of me being around the whole day. I have to work hard, teach someone to be able to replace me, so when she come back, I can aprovecharlo".

"You shouldn't laugh at him like that". This time, it was Shiki.

"But it's true!!

"Come on, he waited her his entire life. And when he finally married her, she left. He could hardly enjoy it. It's obvious he's going to be like this. After all, he has such a strong patience, so of course he's going to wait for her once again.

"But it's so unfair. He has been so good with her… too good!! And she just left!!

"Who said it was fair. Why do you think we come here everyday? Of course he doesn't deserve this, but what's done it's done.

"I still can't understand him. Not at all.

"Do you know _how_ she left?

"Huh?

"Haven't he told you how was it?

"No… you know?

"We where here. We came to visiting them, when everything happened. Why do you think we immediately called you?

"Tell me!!

Rima sighed…

"Oh my god".

**Sorry for taking so long and writing so short!! I just don't like writing this sad things.**

**I'm updating again soon!!**


	6. Flashback

**Chapter Six: Flashback**

Since the conversation on that night some time ago, their relationship had completely changed.

Now, they had a normal schedule, not like before. He still woke up earlier that Ruka, but he immediately prepared breakfast after the bath, and then woke Ruka with the breakfast ready. They ate it together, in the kitchen if it was a week day, in bed on weekends. He was now working, but was at home exactly at the same time everyday, as soon as possible. Sometimes they went out to have dinner with friends, but now they also spend some afternoons at home, together. Now that Ruka had completely accepted his love and also how she felt for him, she felt really lucky for having married such a perfect man, so now she didn't fill their agendas with appointments everyday, and now she actually follow a schedule, going to bed and waking up at normal times. So Akatsuki found it really easy to adjust to her.

That day, as usually, they were having breakfast at the kitchen, as it was a Tuesday. Ruka had the newspaper in one hand, and a cup of coffee on the other, while sitting of a chair. Meanwhile, Akatsuki was washing the dishes.

"Did you hear? - Ruka asked her husband.

"No, heard what.

"You're always so out. What would you do without me?

"I never know the gossips, but it's true. I don't know what I would do without you.

"Merci beaucoup.

"So, what is it

"Some people say that Yuuki left Kaname-sama to, in step, run away with Zero.

"Really?!

"Well, I don't think it is like that, because Yuuki really liked Kaname-sama

"Then why would she leave him

"Everyone knows she also still cares about Zero. I heard some time ago that he had almost fallen into level e, so I think Yuuki went to help him or something.

"And Kaname?

"Kaname-_sama _wanted her to be happy, so I believe he just let her go. But it's also said that he was about to kill Zero.

"Wow!

"Yes, it's quite complicated. Well, I hope Kaname-sama its ok. We should invite him sometime soon.

"Ok, no problem" - But there was. He was still a little jealous from him, as she never stopped talking about him like before: like she admire him, almost adore him… as if she still _loves_ him.

"Ok then."- She left the newspaper on the table. - "Here, I finished my coffee." - She went by his side and gave passed him the cup.

"I love you" - he kissed her on the chick

"Akatsuki!

"What. I really do.

"You silly. Hurry or you'll be late.

Even if they were really good, he still hasn't managed to make her tell him she loves him too, but he was ok with that.

.

That day Kain had told Ruka he would arrive a little late, so she wasn't waiting him at the time he usually arrive. She was at the kitchen, having an ice cream, when the bell rang.

"Miss Ruka?

"Yes? What is it?

"Mr. Kaname-sama wants to see you.

"Kaname-sama?! Is he here? Oh! Take him to the study; I'll be there in a few seconds. I have to check if I'm perfect.

"Of course you are, as always.

"Kaname-sama!!

"How've you been? I didn't see you last week at the party.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Akatsuki had a business trip and I went with him.

"That's very nice of you. He's very lucky to have such a good wife.

"Oh, no. I'm the lucky one; I'm like a princess here.

"Cause you deserve.

"Thank you very much, Kaname-sama. Should we go to the study?

"I'll like to walk through the garden, if you're ok with it.

"Of course! No problem!" "Would you take us some tea outside?"- Now she was talking to a maid.

"Of course, Miss Ruka

"So, how have you been?

"Excellent! I'm almost the goddess of this place, so I can't complain. I was about to invite you to have dinner with us soon, Kaname-sama.

"Please, just call me Kaname. The days at Cross academy have long ago ended.

"I couldn't! I would never even dare!

"You're always so polite… you make me feel distant from you.

"Of course not! I'll always be there for you, Kaname-sama.

"I know, Ruka. I know. - She smiled him. - I really needed to know how things were between you and Kain.

"Oh! You don't have to worry. At first we had some troubles, my fault of course, but now we're ok. Better than ok.

"How could it possibly be your fault if you have problems?

"Well, I wasn't really giving him it easy. As a matter of fact, since the wedding I wasn't cooperating at all I was acting like a child, not allowing him to get into my life. But then I discovered just how much he loves me, so I decided to let him inside, as he would never do anything if that could possibly hurt me.

"And you? Would you do something, even knowing it would hurt him bad?

"Kaname-sama!

"I'm not asking if you would do it just for doing it, but what if that gives you the opportunity to fulfill your biggest dream?

"My- my biggest dream? - _How could he know which is my biggest dream? Did he ever know just how much I wanted to marry him? But I'm ok now, so perfectly fine at Akatsuki's side._

"Do you really think I never noticed how special I was for you? - She blushed

"Ka- Kaname-sama… I don't know what to say

"I'm sorry for never paying you the attention you deserved…

"It's ok. I understood. You're a very important person.

"But that doesn't allow me to ignore you. But I had to.

"…Why"- she asked sadly- "Why did you had to ignore me?

"Because I liked you. I still do, to be sincere.

"What? - Her eyes widened in surprise. _Did he really just tell me that he likes me?_

"Yes. But I had to marry Yuuki, I was supposed to. If I didn't, not only the family line would be lost, I would dishonor her the worst. And she's my little sister, I just couldn't do it. I love her, of course, but just as a sister.

"Kaname-sama…

"That's the truth, Ruka. And now that she decided she also loved someone else, we found no point in staying together. She knew that by being at Kiryu's side, she would loose all the benefits of our house, but as I loved you, and you're also a noble, I could continue at the head.

_I- I can't believe this is happening. What I am supposed to tell Akatsuki? That I found out that Yuuki left Kaname-sama because he was also ok, 'cause he love _me_? This is so not happening. It can't be… he never loved me. He never cared about me in that way. Akatsuki did, that's why now I'm so happily married with him…_

"I know this must be hard for you, especially after I hurt you when Yuuki became my woman. But you have to believe me, Ruka. You have to. - At this point, he had taken Ruka's hands between his hands, and raised them together. - "Please, Ruka. You have to forgive me.

"Kaname-sama… - her eyes were full of tears. He sounded so true…

"Ruka. I would never ask you this if it wasn't essential for me to keep living. But would you leave everything, inclusive you _friend_ Kain, to come with me and achieve _our_ dream? I just can't live my eternal life as a pureblood without you. I need you, Ruka. Please, come with me.

_Come with me? Is he asking me to run away with him? I- what I am suppose to do!! This can't be true… it can't!!_

"I know you're thinking that this can't be true, but it is. And if Kain-_kun_ loves you so much as he says, then he'll be happy if you can finally be truly happy too. I promise, you would never regret.

"I- …

Of course he sounded so convincing. He was an expert at politics, so he knew how to talk to convince people of what he wanted.

.

.

.

About 3 am, way later than usually, Akatsuki could finally leave work to meet his loved wife at his house. He has missed her so much… so he bought he a bouquet, as he knew how much she loved to be surprised with flowers. But when he came in, all the lights in the house were off.

"Ruka? Are you here? - No answer

So he went to their room, took off his coat as it was raining outside, hopping to find her sleeping or watching a movie so loud so she hadn't listened him.

"Ruka?

On the bed, over the TV control, there was a note… from Ruka. He started reading it. She was telling him if he remember just how much she used to love Kaname-sama, how fervent and real was her love. Why would she want to remind him that? Of course he remember!! Because of that she never noticed him until they were engage. Was she trying to hurt him? Obviously not.

So he kept reading. Then, she wrote that earlier that same day, at the time he was supposed to arrive, Kaname-sama had come to visit… her.

Now he knew why he had missed her so much that day, he knew something wasn't going on right. She was thinking of Kaname as the love of her life, not _him_. And then she gave hundreds and hundred of excuses… to then tell him she was leaving with Kaname-sama to fulfill her dream, to be with the one she had always loved, and even if he had been so good with her, she had _never_ forget about Kaname-sama.

He was frozzed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to crack, when he heard something at the backyard…

_The back door!! Their still here, she hasn't leave yet!!_

He run until he arrive to the back porch… to see them both going out the house. He looked happy, satisfy, as he had accomplished his purpose. But she… she didn't seem happy or about to live her dream… she was destroyed, as if she was doing the worst thing ever.

"Ruka!!

Surprised, she immediately turned around to find her husband standing at the porch, with his face full of horror.

"A- Akatsuki! You're here…" - she felt terrified. He wasn't supposed to arrive yet!! He wasn't supposed to find her leaving!!

"Ruka, what're you doing…" - as she remains silent, he continued. - "you- you're not leaving, right? Tell me you're just going out with Kaname-sama on a business trip or something. Don't tell me you're leaving _me._

"_A- A_katsuki… you have to understand…

"Understand what?! Why you're leaving me? I wasn't enough for you?! I promise I'll do better!! I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need!! But please, please, don't leave me- at this point, he shut. He felt how his heart was breaking into pieces, with no possible way of ever recovering.

"Akatsuki…

"Ruka… I love you!! I love you, I really do!! Really!! You- you're everything to me!! Everything!!" - He was so desperate, he would do anything to make her stay - "I love you… I mean it!! I promise!! Please, don't leave me… there's no way I could ever get over from this.

"I'm sorry. You know how long I have been waiting for this… thank you, Akatsuki. Thank you very much. I've been so happy with you…

"Then stay!! Stay here and I'll make you the happiest in the world!!

"Akatsuki… you deserve better.

"No!! There's no one better than you!! I _need_ you!! Please, Ruka… please… - he couldn't speak anymore. He knew she was leaving, and she wasn't changing her mind… not because of him.

"I'm so sorry - she also couldn't talk anymore. She covered her mouth with her hand and let Kaname take her out and carry her luggage, while she was crying as desperately as Kain.

Akatsuki was left there, in the middle of the porch and the street gate, crying… _destroyed._


	7. Comeback

**Chapter Seven: **

Akatsuki arrived home and put his coat in the closet. There had been about 3 month since Ruka left him, so now he was better. He still went straight to their home when he finished working, but he was living a single men's normal life, except that he didn't date anyone. But Aidou had left his house, to visit him two or three afternoons weekly. Rima and Shiki visit him once a week.

His parents had talked to him once. They wanted to dissolve the marriage so he could go on with his life, but he had refused. Since then, they weren't rally talking.

He was still waiting her to come back. After all, there had only been three month, so it has a very possible option, even if apparently everybody else disagreed with him.

He went to his room after preparing some coffee and turned on the tv. The news channel was tuned. The reporter was finishing a new and was presenting another one… another from Kuran Kaname.

Even if the was better and had accepted the situation, he wasn't ok with it, specially with how had Kaname proceed.

Akatsuki has worked with Kaname a really long period of time, so at least he could has the decency to talk with him before trying to take Ruka from his side. He had treated her horrifully, ignoring her, playing with her, using her for daily task, but never really paying her attention. And that was what bothered him the most: how he had completely ignored his loyalty and had gone after the only woman he had ever love, even if he had never shown any special affection for her.

He knew it was because Yuuki had left him for Zero. Nobody knew where they were now. Some people think they were hiding from Kaname's anger, others say in stead they were dead, and that Kaname was hiding them. But nobody knew what was true.

That afternoon, Hanabusa, Rima and Shiki were going to go and have dinner at his home, so he had gone to the supermarket to buy some supplies. At this point in his career, he was so high that he could leave early his work and nobody would even made it notice. He was so talented and responsible, that everybody just assumed he was ready.

He didn't changed the tv channel just because Ruka could be mentioned, but strangely she had never been mentioned. Not even once. Which make him even more puzzle about how things really where at Kaname's place. He couldn't help, he had to wonder, as when he saw Ruka left, she didn't seem happy at all She was desperately crying, and looked very miserable. Had he obligated her?

The maid knocked his door.

- "Akatsuki, sir. Miss Touya, Mister Aidou and Mr. Shiki are here.

- "Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Thanks for telling me.

- "Of course, mister Akatsuki.

He put hurried the last sip of coffee, put the cup on a table, and turned off the tv only when he was almost out of the bedroom.

- "Rima, Hanabusa, Senri! Good to see you. Thanks for coming.

- "Thanks for inviting. It's always a pleasure - Rima said.

.

.

.

They all ate, and then headed to the living room they usually where after dinner, one that happened to had a door that headed to the garden. Nobody knew why, but Akatsuki usually was there. After she left, it had become one of his favorite's place of the house.

Everybody was talking about something, but Akatsuki wasn't really listening. He was wondering what had happen with Kuran Kaname. He hadn't been able to watch the new, so he was curious.

- " Hey, dude. Where here - Hanabusa said.

- "I'm sorry. It's just that I saw Kaname on the news, but I don't really know what happened. Do you guys know?

- "I didn't really watch the news today, I'm afraid I didn't even knew he had appear - Rima said.

- "Don't worry. I'll read the newspaper tomorrow.

And the conversation went one, but Akatsuki wasn't really there. After seen his photo one the screen of the tv, he had gone melancholic. And angry, and a little sad. But over all, he had somehow felt that something was going to happen… something good.

They were in the middle of a discussion over something he didn't really knew what was, when the doorknob sounded. It was raining outside, so the person who came in, with an almost sick expression, was completely soaked, which made her look even worst.

When the door open, Ruka was the one who came in.


End file.
